The Ugly Diaries
by EmeraldandGold
Summary: Clary has never been the Pretty, Popular girl at school and chose to stay invisible rather than be a victim to bullying. However, after an incident, Clary is forced out of the school she had known her whole life into boarding school. Will she be able to change her life for the better? Or will she be stuck as the "ugly" girl for the rest of her school career? human age jump chpt 6
1. Chapter 1

Clary opened her eyes groggily, awoken by her blaring alarm, the same as every other morning. She grabbed her phone to stop the unwanted noise and absentmindedly saw that it was 6:15 on Monday, January 4th. With no notifications to check she didn't even unlock her phone, but rather just swung her legs over the side of her queen-sized bed and got up.

While making her way to her closet, Clary thought to herself "another day to be invisible", knowing it was going to be a hard first day back to school after winter break. She didn't even bother going farther than the first few centimeters of her walk-in closet of clothes she never wore. Rather, she simply pulled on some baggy grey sweatpants and an old, worn Oxford sweatshirt her mom had brought home for her from a business trip years ago, her everyday personal uniform.

She didn't do anything to her face but put on her glasses as there were too many imperfections for even concealer to help, and as usual, put her hair into a tight bun on the back of her head. Clary had learned to dress the way that she did after constantly being teased for her bushy red hair and large frame. She also wore her big, square glasses that she didn't actually need in an attempt to distract from the rampant acne ever so present on her forehead.

She was clearly not one of the pretty girls at school, in fact she was quite the opposite and this definitely reflected on her placement in the school hierarchy, giving her a spot at the very bottom. Being teased a lot through middle school, her high school self knew well enough to stay hidden and to avoid all contact, even if that meant not making any friends. No one seemed to want to be her friend anyways, and she actually liked it a lot better that way than constantly being tortured and tripped along with the other "losers". She was learning to be happy with her invisible self and she was becoming extremely good at it.

After eating much of her breakfast, consisting 3 pancakes, two eggs, and bowl of cereal, she grabbed the apple and lunch bag sitting on the counter along with her book bag and house key, and ran out the door to meet the bus. She liked being right on time, so she didn't have to wait with the others or have to chase after the bus and attract attention. As usual she had timed it right from her window and the bus pulled up right when she got to the stop. She stepped on turning to the very first seat and plopped down quietly, hearing the chatter coming from the back of the bus where everyone else sat, but not daring to participate. Clary stuck in her headphones and stared out the window the whole ride until the bus pulled into the school parking lot.

Getting out first, she walked quickly to avoid the crowd and went through the open doors hoping hers was the first bus to arrive as usual. When the door stopped short with a loud "ow", she knew this was not the case. Clary's heart stopped this was the attention she had been trying to avoid, and it was already happening on the first day back. She prayed she could say sorry and move on, but one look into the other girl's eyes and she lost all hope. It was Kaelie, the most popular and meanest girl in her grade and she looked more than angry at the little red head's mistake.

"Watch where you're going, dwarf. You just damaged someone actually important unlike your useless self." Pointing to the bruise now forming on her arm she screeched, "You'll pay for this."

Kaelie then with a huff ran to the group of people behind her and began speaking passionately while pointing at Clary, her friends' faces slowly turning to match Kaelie's own expression. Clary didn't know what to do now, as this was not the group she wanted to be noticed by.

Standing in a circle looking directly at her with their newly soured faces were the six coolest kids in school, the untouchables. Now that may sound like a negative name but they used it for their own purpose, to show the rest of us to keep our hands and eyes off their group for they were royalty here and the rest of us were simply background characters to their starring role statuses. The group was run by Kaelie, the main girl In question, a blonde, tall, and beautiful girl with looks to kill that skillfully matched her deadly personality. Her boyfriend, Jace, was also part of the group being the king of the grade in his golden glory, with blonde hair, tan skin, and golden eyes, along with being unnaturally chiseled for a 14-year-old, he was quite the picture of perfection. He could make even the biggest person feel smaller than him with a simple stare and his attention now seemed to be pointed at her, and not in a good way. His adopted siblings, Isabelle and Alec were also part of this group due to their beautiful raven hair and relation to Jace, but they were actually pretty nice, Isabelle even sometimes partnered with Clary in art class and complimented her excessively on her talent. Their kindness was overruled by the other two members of the group, Aline and Sebastian. They were simply cruel, and as they were cousins it was highly likely that they were raised to act this way. They were definitely the most malicious people Clary knew of and due to her small mistake of pushing a door open a little too fast at the wrong time, she would now have to face their wrath.

Clary, not knowing what to do, quickly went to her locker and prayed she would not lose the invisibility she had worked so hard for over this one mistake. She vowed to just keep her head down for the rest of the day and hoped if she could hide her face for a while the incident would be forgotten about.

Throughout the day, Clary worried about whether she would have to face the untouchables but thankfully so far, her plan was working. It wasn't until lunchtime that she knew her hopes would not be fulfilled.

After waiting in line and getting her food, which was piled up high due to her need to stress eat, Clary headed to the back corner of the cafeteria where she usually sat alone and looked forward to her company of a good book. However, before she could make it there, she felt something collide with her ankle sending her to the ground and right on top of her tray piled with food, smearing spaghetti all over her. Looking up she saw the black hair and fierce eyes of the person standing over her, Aline, looking down with a smirk of triumph clear on her face.

"Aww look Chubby Clary likes food so much she wants to be covered in it" Aline announced loudly, drawing all attention. "Here lets help Clary out."

Clary managed to stutter out a "n-no please" but within seconds after Aline's proclamation, she was covered head to toe with spaghetti. As teachers began to take notice, Clary not wanting to cause any more problems ran out into the hallway and to the gym so she could get something she could change into and hopefully clean off.

Getting to the locker room, clary found that the door was unlocked, so she went in grabbing her gym clothes and going straight to the showers. After cleaning off, changing, and checking if the coast was clear, Clary went back out and hurried to her next class making it just before the late bell. Looking down at her outfit Clary cringed, she never didn't have her sweatshirt on, even in gym, and the tightly fitted T-shirt showed way more of Clary's stomach rolls than she wanted to expose. She sucked it up and willed herself to just get through the rest of the day, but the minute she hit her seat she began to hear snorting and quickly realized that it was at her. The other kids were calling her a pig in the middle of class. The teacher tried to make it stop but was not succeeding, and finally reaching her breaking point, Clary ran out of the class and to the front office, tears rolling down her cheeks. After explaining to the administrators what happened, they agreed to let her go home and gave her the phone to call her mom. On the third ring Jocelyn picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I need you to come get me." Clary said with a large amount of tension in her voice.

"Honey, what's wrong is everything ok?" Jocelyn answered back clearly worried.

"It's happening again." Clary responded hoping her mother would understand, she really couldn't bear to go into the details right now.

"Oh no baby, I'll be right there." Her mom immediately hung up the phone leaving Clary sitting alone in a chair in the front office tears still rolling down her face.

When Jocelyn arrived, she looked furious. She walked past Clary to the administrator and began talking adamantly about how the school should be watching out for all of their students. Clary zoned out not wanting to hear the administrator's inevitable excuses but came back into focus after hearing her mother ask to see the principal.

The principal seemed to have been already on his way out as he appeared immediately and was cornered by Jocelyn just as fast.

"This is inexcusable, no student should feel unsafe for trying to learn." Jocelyn exclaimed.

Clary, however, knew this was futile, as the principal was very fond of the untouchables, always taking their side. The principal, Mr. Starkweather, refused to admit to any wrong and the conversation ended with Jocelyn clarifying she will be pulling her daughter out of school. This just made Clary cry even harder, she would now have to start an all new school where people will be just as mean, maybe even worse as she will be the new girl on top of everything else. However, accepting her defeat, Clary got into the car with her mom and as per usual stared out the window until they arrived home.

Once they made it into the kitchen Jocelyn finally broke the silence.

"I know that I made a rash decision for you but I really think this is for the best." She announced, "I actually did some research after the last mishap and I found a really good school that I think may be the place for you. It is a boarding school"- Clary's mouth began to open to fight, but Jocelyn quickly continued expecting her daughter's reaction. "I know it sounds like I'm shipping you away but I really feel like this is your best option."

Jocelyn pulled out a pamphlet, handing it to Clary she said, "Please just look and consider it and I will set up a tour which I think you should attend before making a decision. The school is not far and you can come home anytime you want, but it will also be far enough to allow for a new start. After the tour you can have a week to decide, but I really think this is the right choice."

Clary knew not to argue with her mom before she gave it a chance so she remained silent knowing there would be time to discuss this after the tour. Using all the energy she had left in herself; she told her mom that she was going to go lay down and climbed the stairs up to where her room was. Walking into her emerald green painted room she looked around at her drawings hanging up on the walls. Although well done and deep, most of them had a clear theme of sorrow and she knew it was due to her suffering mental state. She had been bullied since she was young, always being the fat girl with weird hair and no friends.

Picking up the pamphlet, Clary thought to herself, 'Maybe I should give this boarding school thing a chance. This could be for the best and maybe I can finally take control of my life and be happy'. With this thought she stretched out in her bed and closed her eyes, dreaming of the happier life that just might be at her fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's mom had somehow gotten her a tour the next day and Clary was nervous but also excited. This could be her home from now on and a happier place, but it could also prove to her that she would never be accepted anywhere.

Her stepdad Luke had taken off of work and they were all three going to drive to Whistleton, the boarding school, together. The hour car ride, although not long, was excruciating. Clary's anxiety was sending thoughts, both good and bad swarming around her head, causing her to become even more nervous.

When they finally pulled up to the school, Clary was shocked at the size of the campus. It resembled the colleges she had seen on TV, large and beautiful with a sense of history, looking like it had been unchanged for centuries. There were buildings that resembled castles and big trees shading fields of grass. Clary was awestruck and slowly became more hopeful than that this could be her home.

Clary, although quite private was well off in her home life, and although the school looked extremely expensive, she knew her parents would be able to afford it. Her mother had been left a lot of money from family and had made a major name for herself as an artist, and her stepdad, who had been there since she was two years old, leading her to simply call him dad, was a CEO for a major fashion company. Clary had always shied away from taking advantage of their economic status, not wanting to call attention to herself, especially during her invisible days. She had decided that she didn't want to hide anything anymore she would just work hard to show that she could be her best self. This had caused Clary to start her morning differently today. She had straightened her hair to make it flat, taming her fiery mane as much as she could, covered her acne with makeup she borrowed from her mom allowing her to forgo her glasses, and wore a dress that her dad had order specifically for her that made her appear more curvy rather than simply round. She hoped that this would allow her a better first impression, and although she knew first impressions weren't everything, she also knew from experience that they did make quite a difference.

After parking their black Porsche Cayenne, the family set out to find the office. Once arriving at the small building that was just behind the trees that separated campus from the parking lot, her mom introduced the family to the administrator and were told to wait for the dean. When the dean arrived, he was accompanied by a boy about Clary's age with a skinny frame, big glasses, and an angular face. He was smiling largely, and Clary could tell she would already like the boy and could only hope that he would be her first true friend. The dean began by explaining to them that they would all go on a basic tour and while the dean discussed specifics with the parents afterwards, Clary would receive a more in depth tour from the student helper, who as a reaction to the dean mentioning him smiled even bigger, which cause Clary to smile back.

After stepping out into the quad, the dean pointed out each building and explained that each one held a different discipline. He also explained that as a school policy to keep students well rounded, each student must pick a type of art and a sport to specialize in. He didn't elaborate other than stating that those buildings were on the other side of campus along with the dorms.

He must have seen the look on Clary's face at this, as he paused and stated, "Don't worry we have beginner classes for all the sport and art disciplines and work hard to find each students best fit."

The still unnamed student then piped up and said, "Honestly it is a great opportunity, I never thought with my scrawny arms I could learn to play a sport but it's actually super helpful and a great way to make friends."

His excited and honest demeanor calmed Clary and she thought 'who knows maybe I will actually like sports if they aren't with the mean girls'.

After pointing out the last building on this side of campus, the dean said it was time to split and Clary's parents began to walk away with him. Clary's anxiety spiked at the loss of her comfort zone, but the nerdy boy quickly approached her with that same big smile he had displayed before.

"I'm Simon by the way!" He exclaimed, "Oh I'm also supposed to tell you that I do graphic design and taekwondo, and I'm in ninth grade." He seemed to be finished but before Clary could respond he added, "Also I've been going here for four years." Looking away sheepishly he continued, "Sorry I'm obviously new at this."

Clary smiled at him and said, "Well for your first time I think you are doing really great."

His smile returned with a slight blush this time, "Thanks, Clarissa!"

"I actually go by Clary." She returned, hoping he didn't think her rude.

"Oh, I like that name a lot. Well Clary now that we are friends, why don't we get this show on the road."

This made Clary glow inside, it had been exactly what she wanted to hear. She hadn't made one friend in 9 years at her old school and she had already made one within an hour at Whistleton. She had officially made up her mind that she was going to come here.

Simon was definitely a chatter box talking through their entire tour, but this made Clary happy because she didn't have to deal with any awkward pauses and could simply be at ease. His tour was more specific showing her the inside of the buildings and letting her look into the windows of some classes while they were in session. The classes didn't appear chaotic like they had at her old school and Clary liked that. Simon said that everyone in the grade had the same or opposite schedules, A or B, as the school was K-12 but still each grade only had 50 or so students. He also said that every grade had different teachers for each subject which was why each subject had a building.

While walking across campus Simon and Clary switched off asking each other questions and she learned about him living with his mom and sister while he wasn't at school, but both of the children being sent to Whistleton after his dad died as his mom could not work her job and fully take care of him. Clary felt bad about this, but he assured her that he loved the school and that it was the best thing to happen to him, even with his sister now being off at college. Clary opened up to him about what happened at her old school, even though she was scared he would judge her. Instead he hugged her out of nowhere and stated, "I promise I won't let that happen to you here." "Thanks Simon, it really means a lot to know I would have someone to look out for me." "Trust me Clary this is the knew start you need, it changed everything for me." With that they kept walking and talked more about themselves, slowly getting to know each other like true friends would.

Once they reached the other side of campus, Clary got to see all the art rooms, even an outdoor classroom for drawing, her favorite, as well as the many gyms. There was also a swimming pool, diving pool, and every type of court and field she could think of. She hoped someone would help her decide on a sport as she didn't even know where to begin. After their walk back to Academia, that's what the students called that side of campus, Clary met with her parents.

Walking into the office both her parents and the dean looked at her expectantly.

"I love it here!" she exclaimed actually sounding happy.

"We can sign the papers now or give you time to think whatever you want we will support you, sweetheart." Her mom said trying to wrap everything up.

Clary looked at Simon who was standing shoulder to shoulder with her and they smiled at each other knowing her answer. By the time they left the office, Clary was enrolled and excited to start her new life.

On the ride back home, her parents told her she would be moving in on Friday, three days from then, so that she could settle in before starting that next Monday and that they would help her pack. Although sad to leave her parents, Clary was enthralled, she was truly getting to start fresh and she was determined to keep up her work.

Almost at home Clary finally found her voice again after the exciting events of the day and said, "Dad, do you think you could pack new clothes for me like this one? I know it's a lot in three days but since I'm starting on a weekend and won't be wearing my uniform yet I would like to make a good first impression."

"Of course honey, I actually already have some clothes for you in case you ever changed your mind about your wardrobe." He responded.

'Perfect' Clary thought, her new life could truly begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Clary came down dressed as her improved self to see Luke packing the last of her things into the car to get ready to go. They had done so much shopping and packing in the last few days that Clary was actually excited for the chance to sit down for the hour drive even though she knew her mind would be swarming with thoughts the entire ride. She was so excited and felt so much better than she had just four days ago at her old school. Although she was worried about not knowing anyone, she just kept reminding herself that this could truly be the new start she needed, and she would now at least have Simon.

The family finally got into the car and although Clary was sad to leave her parents, she didn't have any other goodbyes to give, she could only look forward to her future hellos.

As they pulled out of their town and onto the highway Clary was happy to be putting her pain in the rearview mirror for her new life was waiting for her at the end of their route.

On the road Clary had gotten the first fifteen minutes in silence other than the car radio before her mother interrupted.

"Okay Clary, when we get there we first have to get you signed in and checked out by the school physician" Clary already knew this as the dean had told her that with the requirement for sports they needed to make sure she was cleared for activity. "After that we will be able to move you into your room and meet your roommate."

"Wait I have a roommate? Simon said he lived alone." Clary responded anxious at the idea of sharing a room for the first time in her life.

"Yeah as there are more girls at the school so some dorms are for two. I honestly think it will be good though, it will be like having a built-in friend. The dean already assured me your roommate is a very nice girl."

This didn't fully comfort Clary as she had a feeling Mr. Starkweather would have described Kaelie as a very nice girl, but she knew her new principal was admired greatly by Simon which means he must at least seem to be a good guy.

"Also, since you have to declare your specialties tomorrow morning maybe your roommate could help you decide." Her mother added after Clary didn't respond.

"Yeah mom, that's actually a good point. I don't really want to do Simon's sport so maybe she will show me one I like." Jocelyn smiled at this clearly happy to hear her daughter gaining a positive attitude about her rooming situation.

Clary was actually looking forward to her roommate now, but she was still worried about how her physical shape would affect her evaluation today. She let this thought go however and began to daydream about her new life for the rest of the drive.

Upon their arrival, the family walked into the familiar building that held the office. As expected, the dean was waiting there to greet them.

"Perfect timing." He said with a smile, "You ready to get started?"

"Yes please!" Clary responded eagerly.

Her parents were happy to see her finally looking forward to something and nodded in agreed approval allowing the process to start. After receiving and signing a few papers and getting her room key and rulebooks for both the school and dorms, Clary was off to the school physician. She was very nervous while walking to the physician's office and let her parents lead the way at first but reminded herself that she was not going to be shy anymore and put on a brave face as she moved in front of them to walk inside.

As at any physical, once Clary was put into a room, she was told to strip and was given a paper sheet to cover herself. She had asked her dad to wait outside, so it was just her and her mom, as they waited to be joined by the doctor.

"Do you think they could not allow me to go here because I'm out of shape?" Clary asked, truly worried, but trying to make it sound like a simple question.

"Of course not honey, if anything I'm sure they will just try to help you get on tract." Her mother responded.

Jocelyn had been right about that, as after evaluating her, the physician had decided to put Clary on an eating plan, giving her a book of nutritional guidelines. She told Clary that many others were also trying to get healthier and that the dining hall only serves nutritious meals so she would just need to focus on her intake. Clary, although slightly hurt despite knowing she was not as in shape as she should be, decided that she would do everything she could to get healthier and follow her guidelines, including going to the nutrition class the physician held every Monday. The physician also gave Clary some cream for her face and told her with the use of the topical cream combined with drinking a lot of water, her face should clear up, as the acne seemed to be from her skin texture being dry.

Once the appointment was over, Clary had so much hope for what was to come, she really could shape up her life here, in many ways.

Returning to the car her family got all they could carry and headed for the dorms. Her packet said that she was on floor nine, hall A, where all the other grade nine girls were, and that she was in room twelve. When reaching the room, Clary decided to knock even though she had a key as to not scare or barge in on her new roommate. Within seconds the door opened to a beautiful girl with caramel skin and big brown eyes smiling right at her. Clary immediately became scared that this girl would be mean, but the girl smiled widely and reached out to take one of the boxes Clary was holding.

"Hi Clarissa, I'm Maia your roommate!" the girl exclaimed excitedly as she helped shows the family where to put their boxes.

"I actually go by Clary, and it's so nice to meet you." Clary said returning the girl's smile.

"Oh yeah" Maia started sheepishly, "Simon told me you went by Clary, but I thought maybe that was for people you were comfortable with, sorry."

"It's no problem. So, you are friends with Simon?" Clary asked getting excited at the mention of the boy who had convinced her to come to the school.

"Yeah, most of our grade are friends, but he's in my really close friend group too. He told us you were really cool, and he was right. This drawing is absolutely awesome, I'm assuming you will he taking art." Maia explained.

"Oh, well thank you," Clary replied slightly embarrassed at the compliment, "Yeah I'm really excited about it. My old school didn't have the best program for it."

"Well trust me our art classes are taught by the best and I bet they will love to see your natural talent! Do you mind if I hang these around the room? They are just so pretty and as you can see I already have my photography up."

Blushing, Clary responded looking around the room, "Yeah that's how I had it at home so I would love that. These photographs are beautiful by the way, I honestly thought they were professionally done."

"Thanks Clary. We will definitely have the prettiest room on campus."

For the next hour Clary's parents and Maia helped her unpack and make her bed and when they were finally finished Clary had learned a lot about Maia. She was also a bullying victim, which Clary found hard to believe due to the girl's beauty, and that she had transferred there last semester, and had yet to have a roommate. She was just as excited as Clary was to be living together. Looking around at their completed room it looked so cute. Their comforters matched on their twin beds by coincidence, both being a pale pink color and the was art all around the room went really well together with drawings by Clary of her favorite scenic views and Photographs of the woods and nature by Maia. It was really nice to see how alike they were already.

With everything unpacked she knew it was now time for her parents to leave. Telling Maia she would be right back, she walked with her parents to the car. They promised to visit and that there was a bus that could take her home any weekend she needed. She was happy to be at Whistleton but she still cried saying goodbye to her parents, and thankfully so did they. With one last hug Clary began her way back to her dorm waving goodbye to her family and childhood, as her parents finally pulled out of the parking lot.

Wiping away the last of her tears, not wanting to seem like a baby, Clary walked back into her dorm where Maia was on the phone waiting for her. Finishing up her text Maia looked up and said,

"I know it's hard to say goodbye, but we are going to have so much fun I promise. Also, my other friends want to meet you, but I thought I'd make sure you were up to it before I said yes."

Knowing she needed something to take her mind off her parents, Clary replied, "Yeah that would be awesome. Will Simon be there? I promised him on the phone yesterday that I would find him when I was all settled in."

Maia let out a laugh and said, "Of course, he's my best friend. He is the one who planned us all hanging out even before I knew you were my roommate. He said you will be a perfect addition to our group."

This made Clary smile and she began to think she could actually be part of a crowd here rather than hiding by herself. Maia told her they would meet the others in about an hour, so they began to talk some more getting to know each other better.

"It's so cool how similar we are, I was scared people would think I was weird because I was bullied in the past." Clary said to Maia after explaining her entire story of her last day at her old school.

"You have nothing to worry about, everyone is super accepting and helpful here. I used to be the scrawny tiny girl at school, I was called chicken legs so not much better than pig," she laughed trying to show Clary there was nothing to be embarrassed of, "but with gymnastics I was able to get really fit and now I really feel confident about who I am." Clary got a new sense of hope as Maia now looked great and glowed with her amazing personality.

With the look of an epiphany, Maia exclaimed, "OMG you should do gymnastics with me, it's so much fun and the team and coach are great!" Clary, never having tumbled a day in her life looked worried but Maia continued, "Trust me when I came in, I knew nothing about Gymnastics, but with the daily practices and weekend training, I actually got really good really fast."

Clary decided that this would be a good idea as she didn't have any preferences and this way she would be with Maia. So, she responded, "I think I actually might follow your advice and sign up for that tomorrow."

Smiling at the possibility, Maia said "Good, I think all of the team will really love you. We should get ready to go; we have to leave in ten minutes to meet them on time." Clary walked into the bathroom happy as can be to have made a friend in both Maia and Simon and have the chance to make even more tonight. Taking a moment before getting ready, Clary sent her mom and stepdad a quick text that read 'Thank u for everything. This has already been the best decision of my life and I couldn't be happier. If u need me I'll be out with FRIENDS. Yes I have those. Love u both. XX'


	4. Chapter 4

Grabbing their jackets, Clary and Maia went to brace the cold winter night, but the smiles on their face were certain to help them keep warm. They were on their way to the school bowling alley, another one of their many sports areas, in order for Clary to meet Maia's friends and see Simon again.

For some reason Clary was no longer nervous, pure excitement radiated through her as they walked into the building that held the many lanes. Although it was a Friday night there weren't many people there, and Maia explained this by telling Clary that most of the school attended movie night on Friday but her friends were so excited to meet Clary they wanted to do something where they could talk and have fun.

Standing in a group at the middle two lanes were four boys and two girls. One of the boys and one of the girls were holding hands. The girl was a tall blonde, fierce and beautiful, and the boy was tall and muscular with perfect dark brown hair. If it wasn't for their huge smiles that seemed to reach their eyes, Clary probably would have been quite intimidated by the pair. There was also a girl with pale blonde hair next to the brunette who looked a little older and quite protective over the pair. Then there was another large muscular guy with long brown hair that slightly curled, adamantly talking to a thin tall boy who seemed to glitter, with cat-like features, as well as an anguished looking Simon.

Maia walked up greeting them all and said, "Guys I'd like you to meet Clary, Clary you already know Simon," Maia said stepping past the boy, "this is Emma and Julian," she continued pointing to the couple, "Helen", the pale blonde, "Magnus," The sparkly boy, "and this is my boyfriend Jordan." She finished the introductions slipping her Hand into the boy with long brown hair's hand.

Clary told them how great it was to meet them and even got up the nerve to hug Simon, which he blushed a little at. They all agreed that they should start playing and began to type their names into the score machine. Clary was excited that their names would be shown so she wouldn't get to confused and mix everyone up.

During the game, she got a chance to talk to everyone one on one, that is other than Emma and Julian who seemed to never sever. She learned that they had been childhood best friends and had only been dating for a little while, which is why they were so clearly stuck in the honey moon stage, at least that's how Simon had described it. Jordan and Maia had been together since the first week of school and he had been there to help her through her transition, they truly seemed like the kind of couple that were best friends. Clary was happy that there were single people like her in the group as well and got along really well with Helen who loved art just like her. Her favorite person she met that night was Magnus. He was such a happy and nice guy. His sport was bowling and rather than crushing them all, he really tried to help them improve and have fun. She was currently talking to him on one of the bowling alley's couches while the others had kept a game going.

"So yeah that's why I'm here." Said clary finishing her story.

Magnus looked at her, his cat-like eyes growing as big as they could. Breaking the silence, he finally spoke, "Well biscuit, if there is anything I can do to help you with your new start I am here for you."

"Trust me you are already doing a lot." Clary replied, and she meant it just having someone close enough to her to give her a nickname was something she had never had before. She knew already that these were going to be her best friends.

After the bowling alley, they all walked back to the dorms as a group and said their goodnights. Clary received a hug from everyone and even a group hug from Emma and Julian. She couldn't help but think about how she had only been at school for not even a day and already had a group she knew she could count on. After getting ready Clary and Maia got into bed and talked for hours. When Clary finally closed her eyes, she felt nothing but pure happiness.elH

The next morning when Clary had to get up to go sign up for classes, Maia was already getting ready in her leotard.

"Clary I really hope that you pick gymnastics, we can get matching leos and everything. Our team is small and practices are hard but it's really fun and you can meet everyone." She paused and added, "sorry I'm rambling I'm just really excited."

Clary smiled at Maia and replied,  
"Don't worry you already had me convinced."  
Maia did a little happy dance and told Clary she would see her later. She quickly left, clearly late and Clary finished getting ready and followed her lead.

When Clary arrived at the office the dean was there to great her.

"Good morning Clary, I hope you are settling in well." Clary gave a nod and smile in response. "Well this is super easy, we just need to figure out which sport you will be enrolling in as well as your art of choice. On Saturday there is sports practice from 8-12 and every day of the week sports meet after school from 3-6 and your art class will be either your second or third period depending on what you choose." The Dean explained.

"Ok seems easy enough." Replied Clary taking the sheet of paper out of the dean's hands.

The paper had all of the sprots and arts offered on it so that Clary could choose, but she already knew what she wanted.

"I want to do gymnastics and drawing please." Clary told the Dean immediately.

"That was fast." The Dean chuckled pulling both a stack of leotards and sketchbook from out of his desk. "your parents tipped me off that you would choose those and I'm glad they were right or I would have grabbed these for nothing."

Clary laughed a little wanting to humor the Dean but she just wanted to go to gymnastics and meet everyone already.

The dean walked her over to the gym where they held gymnastics practice and led Clary in. He went over to the bleachers where a small woman was sitting with a clipboard. She appeared pretty young but definitely not a student.

"Clary this is Coach Gray, she graduated from here about five years ago and came back to coach after college." The dean explained.

Coach Gray stuck her hand out for Clary to shake and said, "It's so great to meet you Clary, practice is going to be a little hard at first but I promise with hard work you will get there."

This made Clary feel very welcomed and coach Gray paused practice to allow Clary to meet everyone. The team was small and consisted of mostly girls younger than Clary but there were five other high school girls including Maia and Helen who all seemed really nice. The coach told her to try to join in practice and to just do what she could, today was conditioning so there was no technique, but the exercises looked hard.

Clary ended up struggling through her first practice but everyone was really supportive and she knew that if she tried her best everything was going to be great.

After practice, they went to lunch with the whole group in the dining hall, where Clary took the last empty seat at their table of eight.

Clary had such a fun weekend going to the pool with her new friends and even hosting a game night.

She felt more at home than she ever had and Sunday night when she called her parents she couldn't wipe the smile off her face especially with the thought of school tomorrow. Finally, Clary was actually excited to go to school and she went to bed early with Maia, hoping the morning would come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, just want to say there will be a time jump next chapter. The age will go from 14 to 17 and a lot will change!

Clary's body woke her up around six in the morning out of excitement. Rather than just waiting in bed she decided she might as well get up and get ready. She took a shower and made sure to put on her acne cream, which already kind of seemed to start working. With her straightener, she put loose curls in her hair allowing the top to stay straight so that it wouldn't look frizzy. After applying some makeup, trying hard not cake it on, Clary went to change into her uniform and Maia took over the bathroom saying their "good mornings". Within the next twenty minutes, both Maia and Clary were ready in their matching pleated blue skirts and a white button down that had the school name embroidered in the chest of it in the same blue as the skirt. This shirt was however hidden by the big coats both girls wore in order not to freeze in the cold winter chill.

The girls made their way to the dining hall, and being some of the first ones there got into the short line for the omelet bar. Taking their food, they went and sat down at the normal table where only Magnus and Simon had been sitting. They waved at the two girls and all said their hellos.

"Clary did you get your second and third period schedule yet." Magnus asked.

Yeah I have Drawing second and study hall third." This lead Sion to become excited shouting "Yes!" to which Clary gave him a funny look.

"Sorry," Simon laughed,  
"It's just that I'm the only one in the group that has third period study hall and now I'll have someone to sit next to other than Maureen."

Clary already knew about Maureen from what the group had told her. She was a seventh grader with the biggest crush on Simon, who wouldn't leave him alone, changing into both his sport and art just in attempts to see him.

"Oh Simon, don't worry I'll save you from the big, scary middle school girl." She said in her best

night in shining armor voice. The others had shown up then and began to laugh causing Simon to go red to which Clary added, "I'm just kidding Simon, I'm excited to have class with you." Simon's red did not go down from that.

After finishing their breakfast, they all headed to their first class of the day, which for ninth graders was English. The class was fine and they were reading one of Clary's favorites, Pride and Prejudice, but really she just wanted to get to her drawing class as she had never had that opportunity at her old school.

When the clock hit 8:50, signaling it was the end of class, the group said their goodbyes and Simon and Clary raced to the arts building where he walked her to her drawing class before going to graphic design.

Clary's teacher Mrs. Branwell, had Clary introduce herself to the class, as it was made up of all grade levels and then began the class by writing an assignment on the board for each grade level.

Clary was to draw her happiest memory with other than her pencil, an addition of only one color. Clary immediately started drawing and ended up being the first one done. Mrs. Branwell came over to observe Clary's work.

"Wow Clary this is really good. Was this recent I see a lot of familiar faces." Mrs. Branwell exclaimed.

Looking down at a drawing of her group with bright orange bowling balls and faces filled with laughter, Clary responded, "yeah it was actually this past Friday." she continued to explain slightly embarrassed, "It was my first real time hanging out with friends."

"Well I'm happy this school is providing you with a better time." She said with a smile.

The class ended soon after that and the rest of the day until gymnastics went by in a blur. Even lunch although fun as ever was mostly filled with talk of classes and work.

After the last class Maia and Clary went home to change within their twenty minute break, putting on their navy leos with accents of light blue and each putting a light blue ribbon in their tightly tied pony tails. They definitely looked cute walking in, but Clary would not look the same walking out. Practice was hard again and it even took clary the entire time after warmups and conditioning to learn to cartwheel. The whole team was still so supportive telling her it took some of them weeks to get it and that she would get there. She definitely believed she would improve as these girls were amazing doing flips on the beam and bar routines that looked Olympic level in Clary's eyes. She was determined to work her best and get better and knew she could do it.

After practice and putting on shorts over her leo, Clary made her was to dinner as it would start soon and she didn't want to miss sushi night. She made sure however, not to over stack her plate remembering what the school's physician had told her. She had been working really hard to eat well, and while she had to deal with going to bed slightly hungry, she really felt better and like she had more energy.

Dinner was filled with jokes and laughs and even Magnus getting glitter in his sushi, although he ate it just the same. Clary really felt at home and even told them about her going to the nutrition seminar after dinner. Maia said that she used to have to go and that it can actually be fun. Helen was still going to them too, which made Clary feel a lot better now that she didn't have to go alone. After dinner, all the girls walked over to the seminar, although Maia and Emma left them at the door.

The seminar was actually really interesting and fun, as they learned a lot but got to do activities as well, shaping different play-doh colors into serving sizes, and decorating journals to use as health trackers.

After the seminar Clary had a new sense of confidence that her life was going to be exactly how she wanted it. She couldn't help but think of the untouchables and smiled a little to herself, no matter how hard they tried to tear her down she was still fighting and now she had friends and was getting better every day with her health and attitude. She knew she wouldn't have to see them anymore and that made her happy, yet part of her wanted to rub her happiness in their faces.

Calling her parents that night, Clary told them more happy stories of her life and friends and they couldn't be happier for her. She was truly becoming the person they always knew she could be, and knew she would only get happier.

Friday, after many classes and practices, Clary's parents came in and took the entire group out for dinner in the surrounding town. The group loved her parents and Simon and Maia even ended the night saying that they were like second parents to them.

Although classes were a little harder than her old school, especially with gymnastics practice every day, Clary was thrilled that she had decided to come to Whistleton and truly believed as long as she was there, nothing could go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two and a half years since Clary started at Whistleton and a lot had changed in her life. After about a year of everyday practice and training paired with her nutrition classes and new eating habits, Clary was able to become fit and finally had definition in her body showing her toned muscles accented by slight feminine curves. She had truly become the type of body she had always wanted, the one she had been jealous of Maia for having. On top of that either the acne cream or finishing puberty had led to Clary's acne clearing up so she no longer had anything to hide. With the help of her step-dad, she was able to get a whole new wardrobe and was now known on campus for her fierce style that complimented her fierce yet sweet personality.

Although Clary was now a lot more independent and confident, she still depended a lot on her friends as they meant so much to her life. Emma and Julian were always there for her even with them never growing out of the honeymoon phase and Helen had become her rock, always calm in times of stress, helping Clary stay organized and prepared in both school and gymnastics.

Simon and Maia had become like siblings to her and even after an awkward kiss with Simon, that ended in Clary wanting to just be friends, they were closer than ever sharing every moment and every secret.

Although Maia and Jordan broke up about six months ago, he remained Clary's close friend, always being like a protective older brother. Magnus was not only Clary's most fun friend, but he was also the person who could always make her laugh and put a smile on her face.

While going to school for orientation Clary was excited to see that Whistleton was having its first assembly. After finding all her friends and indulging in hugs and tears, even though they had all been together at the beach two weeks prior for Clary's seventeenth birthday, the group made their way into the basketball gym where the assembly was being held.

"Everyone please take a seat we are about to begin." They heard the Dean say through the microphone as the group walked in and sat in the senior section.

Clary was so excited to finally rule the school and have an amazing senior year with all of Whistleton's senior traditions. She was smiling ear to ear when the students finally calmed down and got quiet.

"We are going to do something different and give out the Senior superlatives today." Clary squeezed Maia's hand next to her getting even more excited at the Deans words. "The categories as you know from the vote this summer are most likely to succeed, best dressed, life of the Party, Best all-around, cutest couple, and best laugh." The Dean continued, "So who wants to hear the winners?"

The crowd cheered and Clary grew nervous, scared she wouldn't get one.

"Ok starting with most likely to succeed, Tessa! Congrats," Tessa ran down the bleachers to take her picture proud to receive the award. "Life of the party goes to Magnus!." The group cheered glad that at least one of their members won. "Cutest couple goes to Emma and Julian", 'no surprise there' Clary thought as they were the only current official couple but she cheered with her friends anyways. "Best laugh goes to Raphael." Clary cheered loudly for this because the boy really did have the best laugh, sometimes even with a cute little snort. "I saved best dressed and best all-around for last as they were won by the same person. Come on down here Clary!". The crowd went wild, Clary couldn't believe her ears she had won not one, but two superlatives she was so excited taking her pictures she nearly forgot to hold up the papers saying the superlatives.

When all the excitement had calmed, Clary went and sat back down with her friends. And the dean began to speak again.

"Sadly, the reason I did these now is one that gives me much sorrow, due to a mold growth in the dorm's foundation, they are not safe for residency and because of this Whistleton will have to go under construction to fix this mess." Clary looked around at her friends all with mirrored nervous and confused faces to match her own. After a long pause the Dean finally continued, "this means Whistleton will be closed for the next year as it will take several mnoths to completely redo the dorms." Clary felt tears begin to stream down her face, she was losing her home and going to be separated from her friends. She looked across the room to see her parent's sorrowful faces and many angry adults as well.

Her friends were all hugging and crying and the Dean went on to speak to the parents.  
"We will have counselors outside here to help enroll your students in different schools, we are truly at a loss for how badly we feel about this incident and will try to help in any way we can."

Once the Dean was done speaking and people had slightly calmed down, the group made its way to the parents who had already been talking while the group tried to compose themselves.

Jocelyn, always being the leader began to talk to the kids, "We have come up with a solution and although it is not the best option we are hoping you guys will be ok with it. Clary, you will be returning to your old school with the others districted there, Helen and Julian, and Magnus." A few of Clary's friends let out gasps but Jocelyn quickly continued, "As Maia, Simon, Jordan and Emma are in different districts, we have made an arrangement that if agreed upon we think will work well, Maia and Emma will come and live with me, Simon will live with Julian, and Jordan will live with Magnus so you guys can all attend school together. We will also work to make sure you guys can continue your sports and arts."

Although still sad, the group was happy for an option to all stay together and decided to do so, even if it wouldn't be at Whistleton.

Clary was scared to go back to her old school, Bloomfield Creek, but her friends assured her they would be there for her through it all. With two weeks having passed since the orientation that had gone so wrong and one more day until school started they had been doing nothing but moving and preparing but as a treat, Jocelyn decided to let the girls and Magnus have a beauty day. They went to the nail place first, Emma got pale blue, Helen baby pink, Maia bright red, Clary emerald green, and Magnus gold glitter. Magnus told Clary her nails matched her eyes and Clary said that his nails matched his personality, which made both parties happy. At the hair Salon Clary got keratin to calm her frizzy hair semi permanently, and Maia got some caramel highlights in her hair, and Emma, Magnus, and Helen got shine treatments to make their hair look sleeker. Finally, the group got makeovers and Jocelyn even bought them the makeup that the professionals had used on them so they could recreate the looks for school, although Magnus only got black eyeliner.

If they had to be the new kids they might as well make and entrance and show off their new and improved looks, especially Clary who they had known before much change.

After a full day, the whole group went out for dinner, joking and having fun, but at the end they all became nervous about the first day tomorrow. The entire group had a hard night's sleep not knowing what to expect the next day but at least no matter what, they all had eachother.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up to her alarm, Clary felt a sense of familiarity from the last time she was waking up in her bed at home to go to school. That had been one of the worst days of her life, but she knew today would be different. Not only was it sunny and warm, but she was different now she didn't care what people think, or at least anyone other than her best friends. She knew however, that they would stick with her through this.

Getting up she combed through her almost perfectly straight hair, thanking her mom for the treatment, and continued to thank her mom as she put on her new perfect colored lip gloss, a light rosy color, and mascara that made her real eyelashes look fake. She also put some illuminating lotion on her cheeks for good measure. While her clear skin no longer needed foundation, a little bit of makeup to accent her looks could only help.

After her makeup and hair was done she went to her closet which was organized into outfits by her dad's personal shopper and put on her outfit for the first day of school, having to be appropriate for dress code it was a high waist jean skirt that just touched her fingertips, and a cold shoulder black top tucked in with the tank top part being three fingers. She had never previously had to worry about dress code with her old sweatshirt style and then uniforms so this was a little harder than she thought.

She slipped on her Steve madden black platforms and grabbed her Tori Burch book bag. She was sure to make an entrance.

"Good morning", she heard Maia say in a sing-song voice as she walked down stairs.

Her and Emma were also dressed to perfection, Maia in a royal blue sundress that made her eyes pop, and Emma in a black and white striped skirt and white top.

Clary hugged the girls excited to have them living with her still and with their Tori Burch matching book bags in tow they headed to Clary's car. It had been a birthday present this year as she previously didn't need a car at boarding school. Hopping into the sleek black Range Rover, Clary blast the radio and the girls sang Taylor Swifts new album all the way to school.

Pulling into the parking lot, Clary parked in the student section and got out. They had gotten one of the closest spots as they had to get there early for their schedules because they missed orientation. The girls walked into school and Clary showed them to the office where the boys were already waiting. They were quite the site, all dressed to perfection and in great shape.

After getting their schedules Clary was glad to see that all her classes were with at least one of her friends and the administrator gave them info on when tryouts were. Gymnastics tryouts were tomorrow and Clary was excited yet nervous. She would obviously make the team but she was scared it wouldn't work her hard enough, but her, Maia, and Helen had joined an out of school gymnastics gym to keep in shape.

After finding their lockers, split between to side by side hallways, the first bell rang and they were off to first period. Clary would be with Emma and Jordan for this class and was happy to have people to walk with. Making their way to their English class, they were the first to arrive other than the teacher and decided to sit in the second row after each of them introduced themselves to the teacher. With more students and teachers in this school than they were used to, they wanted to get on the teacher's good side fast.

"So, is it weird being back here after everything?" Emma asked clearly seeing Clary's uncomfortable expression."

"Yeah, but at least this time I have you guys and I don't think anyone can call me Chubby Clary anymore." Clary responded.

Sticking his arm around her shoulder Jordan said, "That's for sure our little Clary is one tough chick now, look at her muscles." He jokingly poked her extremely toned arms and then shook his hand like it hurt causing the trio to burst out in laughter.

The other students who had started to flow into the room stared at them as they laughed, most likely confused at the three new students who already seemed to know each other. 

Since it was the first day of school, they didn't have to introduce themselves in front of the class but the teacher did give them a get to know you assignment. They were to work with the neighbor to their left to answer questions and then present each other's answers.

Emma being in the farthest right row and Jordan next to Emma, they were to be paired together, leaving Clary to a different partner.

"Clary we can switch if you want so you can be with Emma." Jordan said, always being the protective friend he was.

However, looking to her left Clary said, "No its fine really, don't worry." Sitting next to her was Isabelle Lightwood, one of the only people that were nice to her at this school before she left.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy, you look really familiar. I've been trying to figure it out but I just can't put my finger on it.", the nice girl said. This caused Clary to smile a little knowing how much she had changed for the better.

"Yeah, I'm Clary Fray, we used to be partners in Art class." Clary replied trying not to get detailed with her past.

Picking up on this Izzy replied, "Well you look great Clary, it's good to have you back."

With that the teacher handed out the papers and they began answering the generic questions, where were you born, how many siblings, even as simple as favorite color. The two girls chatted between questions and learned a lot about each other's lives. Clary learned Izzy had moved out of the untouchable group and mostly just hung around her brother and Clary told her of Whistleton and all her friends coming to school with her. By the end of class after everyone had presented, Clary invited Izzy to sit with her and her friends at lunch with Alec. Izzy happily agreed.

"Its so nice to make a girl friend. I love Alec but no matter how hard I try he is a fashion catastrophe. You though need to shop with me your outfit is gorgeous." Izzy gushed.

"Well my dad is a CEO in the fashion industry so I could definitely hook you up." Clary said.

"Yeah we can always use another shopping buddy." Emma piped in joining the conversation. This caused Izzy to let out a little squeal of joy and hug both the girls.

The rest of the first half of school went by fast. In her other two periods no one had recognized her, but there were a few whispers in her third class when the teacher called attendance.

It had been a good day so far and she thankfully hadn't seen Jace, Aline, Kaelie, or Sebastian, but knew as she made her way to lunch with Maia that she would soon. She was more excited however to see the rest of her friends and learn how their days were going.

After making it to the cafeteria, the girls were able to sit right down as they had packed their lunch out of fear that the cafeteria wouldn't cater to their health standards, and they were definitely right about that. They found Simon and Magnus sitting at a stable and went to join them.

After sitting down a worried looking Izzy came to the table, thinking she was nervous to meet Clary's friends, Clary sat the seat beside her urging Izzy to sit.

Izzy however shook her head at this and said, "Guys, we really need to move tables or-", Izzy was cut of by a shriek.

"Who is sitting at my table?" Clary heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine scream.

Turning around Clary saw a very red faced Kaelie holding on to Jace so hard it appeared her finger nails were breaking skin.

Clary went to stand up and run but after an encouraging squeeze from Maia she decided to stand her ground.

"It's a new year, find a new table." Clary said with a steady voice trying to cover her fear.

Kaelie took a step forward and everyone at the table and the rest of the group stood up to defend Clary.

Seeing they had lost, Jace loudly said, "Kaels why would we want to sit at that table, we are seniors now let sit by the vending machines where it better."

With a huff, Kaelie began to walk away with Jace in tow, but managed to turn around and give Clary a death glare to which she simply rolled her eyes and laughed it off.

"Wow Clary, you got guts. No one has stood up to Kaelie since… well ever." Izzy complemented.

"Don't worry with us here, things are going to change for the better." Clary replied. With that Izzy finally sat down and Alec joined the table. After many introductions, the group began their usual light conversations and it was clear the lightwoods fit perfectly into the group. Things were still looking up for Clary and she couldn't be happier. That is other than the untouchables, but just like what their name meant in other cultures, Clary would be happy to take out the trash of the school.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, I know you guys don't hang out at school anymore, so what is your home life like?" Clary asked while talking to Isabelle and Alec as they left lunch.

"Jace really isn't a bad guy. I know it sometimes doesn't seem that way, trust me we don't like his school attitude, but he is more of a sidekick than anything. He may stand and watch while Kaelie, Aline, and Sebastian inflict terror, which is bad in itself, but I think he feels badly about it however, if he pushes people away no one will ever truly be able to get close to him."

Clary nodded her head, as although it wasn't an excuse she could understand. She didn't know much about Jace's life but like everyone else, she knew that he was orphaned at a young age and has been living with the Lightwoods since the start of middle school. She knew how hard it was to be away from her parents and couldn't imagine what it would be like to never see them again.

"Yeah, I mean he has a really big wall built up and seems to choose the wrong friends, but under all that he has a big heart." Alec inputted.

Once he trio got into the locker hallways they split up to get out their stuff for their next class. While Clary was at her locker the door slammed shut almost taking her fingers off if she was even one second slower. Confused she looked up to see Kaelie and Jace's backs walking away and Jace turned back and smirked. She thought about what Alec had said and thought 'more like a black heart'. She angrily opened her locker once again and finished switching out her books. When she turned around Maia was there to go wither to class.

"So Kaelie is back to her old ways. She slammed my locker shut while I was using it and almost sliced my hand off." Clary said as she walked down the hallway.

"Seriously? I'm sorry I wasn't there." Said Maia, clearly kicking herself.

"Honestly its ok. She doesn't really scare me anymore, just makes me mad that she thinks she can do that to people. And when they were walking away, Jace turned around and smirked! What nerve." Clary said letting her feisty side out.

Maia slipped her arm into Clary's, "Don't worry, you are so much better than them in every way. Don't let them get to you. You my friend are smart, strong, and a fashion icon."

Clary smiled. She always loved Maia's pep talks, and she knew she was right. She was too good to let these mean gestures hurt her.

After the period was over It was time for gym which she shared with Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. Unfortunately, Jace and Sebastian were also in this class. After getting assigned lockers the coach spoke to the class.

"As today is the first day we will not be changing into gym clothes." Everyone cheered at this, but when he continued with, "Instead we will be splitting into groups and playing icebreakers, and I will pick the groups." Everyone booed.

Magnus turned to Clary and said, "I hope they keep me with blue eyes.". Clary turned and realized he was talking about Alec.

She replied with a giggle, "don't scare him too much mags he might run away, there is a track you know."

With a wink Magnus replied, "Don't worry biscuit, before you know it he will be running into my arms.". This caused the pair to burst into laughter, leading to several looks from other students and a glare from the coach.

The coach announced the groups and Clary was not thrilled. She was happy to have the Lightwoods in her group, but also had Jace and all his "greatness". The groups were alphabetical with twelve in each group. She was happy they were spread out in her area of the alphabet enough to have Izzy and Alec with her, but wished there weren't so many A and C last names or she could have avoided Jace.

The coach explained that they were to throw the ball and say their name and a fact, and the catcher would say the throwers name and fact as well as their own. If the ball was dropped, they were out.

After many rounds, she had learned her entire groups favorite color, vacation place, etc. and happily had won two out of the three rounds being beat once by Jace. After the three games the bell rung and the class began to file out after grabbing their stuff.

"So, you got some game, would have been more impressive if I didn't let you win." Jace said coming up to her with his signature smirk.

"Hmm funny I have never seen someone dive for a ball just to 'let' the other player win." Clary responded matching his cocky attitude.

"I had to make it seem like I was trying, didn't want people to know I have a soft side." He said smartly.

"Don't worry I'm sure they figured it out when you lost to a girl." Clary stated in a voice that signaled finality and with that she picked up her pace and walked away from the boy that seemed to know just how to get on her nerves.

After a few more classes it was finally time to go home. The group had made plans to have a pool party at Clary's and have her dad do a barbeque, so Clary invited the Lightwoods to come.

"I'll have to see if Jace can watch our little brother Max, but it should work for us. Ugh I hope so at least I'm already so excited." Izzy told Clary in response to the invite.

After driving home, the girls all changed into bathing suits, Clary into an emerald green triangle bikini. Maia into a red bombshell bikini, and Emma into a black one piece with cutouts on the sides. They then went to set up, bringing out snacks and drinks to the pool to hold them off until Luke got home.

After they were all set up, the girls laid their towels out of their chairs and relaxed while they waited for everyone else to come.

"So, what do you guys think of the Lightwoods?" Clary asked nervous they might not like her knew friends.

"I love Izzy and Alec gets along really well with the boys. I think they are perfect additions to the group." Said Maia and Emma nodded with agreement.

"Yeah I honestly already feel like they're a part of us." Emma added.

Clary was happy to hear this, and soon after, everyone arrived including the Lightwoods to which they explained Jace was looking after their brother.

The group all laid out for a while and then got in the pool where they had a chicken tournament, everyone wanting short Clary on their shoulders, as she was both light and strong. She ended up pairing with Simon and they even won the tournament.

After Luke got home, he made hot dogs and hamburger to go around and at the end of the night all of Clary's friends sat around the small fire they had going and made s'mores. Telling many stories and jokes till late, the group said goodbye to their summer and hello to a year they were sure they would love, as long as they avoided trouble.

Hope you guys liked it! My writing is going to slow a little bit due to getting busy but I'm going to do my best to write a chapter every other night. Please review, I love to read your comments! Also if you guys have anything you want to see in upcoming chapters please lmk and I'll take it into consideration!


	9. Chapter 9

It was the second day of school and Clary was feeling a lot less. Nervous, despite the few altercations with Kaelie, her first day had gone off without a hitch. She even made two new friends that she had a feeling she would only keep getting closer to.

Once again Clary had dressed to impress wearing tight, white jeans with rips in the knees and an emerald green blouse. When she stepped out of the car with Maia and Emma, arriving at school on time, all eyes were on them.

Slipping her arms in Clary and Emma's, Maia whispered to the girls, "Let's give them something to stare at." The girls laughing, strutted their way into school doing little hair flips and popping their hips along the way.

Once inside the building, they laughed even harder at what they had done. They could barely catch their breaths as they made their way to the lockers.

"What's the laughter about girlies?", asked Isabelle as she joined the group.

"You know in those movie scenes where the people walk out of the car in like slow motion and everyone stairs as they walk by?" Clary asked in her attempted serious voice.

"Yeah?" Asked Isabelle hesitantly.

"We totally just did that!" Clary giggled out.

"Ugh what queens." Isabelle commented laughing with them.

"I heard happy girls, you must have known I was coming." Jace said walking up to the group causing Clary to roll her eyes.

"What did we talk about keeping separate from each other's friends?" Asked Izzy in a polite yet annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Maryse just said to remind you to pick Max up after tryouts." Jace said slightly losing his confidence, but then he added with a wink, "Bye girls don't miss me too much."

"What nerve! I know he's your brother but idk how you live with him. He can just be so aggravating. "said Clary feeling slightly guilty saying this stuff in front of Isabelle.

"No, I totally agree he just puts up a front at school. It's hard for me to see him like that." Replied Izzy.

Clary and Isabelle then headed to class, saying goodbye to the other girls. Feeling like there were eyes on her back Clary turned around to see if there actually were and found a Guilty looking Jace staring at the ground. She quickly turned back around and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

The rest of the day went on in a blur. Clary's classes were boring but lunch was fun, especially the fact that today Kaelie didn't even give their table a second glance. By the time school was over, however, Clary was buzzing with anxiety. It was time for gymnastics tryout.

After making her way to the gym with Maia, Helen, and Isabelle, the girls went to the locker room to change.

"Coach said there were going to be changes this year, I hope they're good changes like kicking Aline off the team." Said Izzy causing the others to laugh.

"Wait why is only Aline on the team? I thought she was like physically attached to Kaelie." Asked Maia with a giggle.

"Because Kaelie is "too cool" for gymnastics and only does cheer." Replied Isabelle clearly annoyed with the preference for cheer.

Once the girls were finished changing out, they went into the gym, which was now filled with the gymnastics equipment they were so much more comfortable with. They looked around and noticed there were not only girls in leotards, but girls in cheer uniforms as well.

The coach got all the girls to sign in and once finished began to speak. "As many of you know we hold practiced outside of school but tryouts in the gym, so there will be more equipment after today. Also, I have alerted many of you that there will be a big change and I hope that this doesn't cause anyone to change their mind about trying out, but due to lack of funds, gymnastics members will also have to compete with cheerleaders on one team." There were gasps through the room.

"But I've never cheered a day in my life." Clary said worriedly to her friends who all were in the same position as her.

After giving the girls a few minutes to decide, coach said, "Okay we are going to start now so anyone who is unwilling now is the time to leave." A few girls stood up and left but majority stayed even Clary and her friends after much convincing from Izzy.

Tryouts consisted of both learning a cheer routine, as well as many tumbling stunts and bar work. Clary found the cheer routine to be easier than she thought due to her experience with floor routines, she was just not excited for the cheers she would have to do at games with the yelling and pompoms.

At the end, coach said she would put the team up in the morning but Clary was fairly sure with their high tumbling skills her boarding school friends would all make it, Izzy was pretty great too, but sadly so were Aline and Kaelie.

Clary was worried that this team would not help with her stress, but at least she started at her other gym tomorrow where she and her friends would have privates. After saying goodbye to Izzy and Helen, the girls went home, where Emma, who had gotten a ride home with Julian, was and told her all about their upsetting experience. Clary knew however, that no matter what she would make this work.

**Sorry for the late post, it's been a rough week but I'm going to be getting back to every other day writing. Thanks for the reviews and please keep posting more. **


	10. Chapter 10

Clary stood staring at the team list with a grin on her face, not only did she make it but her friends did too. Kaelie and Aline made it as well but Clary didn't care she had her friends by her side and nothing could wreck her day.

"Guys this is so exciting! We all get to be on the team together." said Clary.

"Yeah, the only thing that would make this better is if it was just gymnastics, but we are going to have the best time!" Maia replied matching Clary's enthusiasm.

The day went fast full of excitement shared between the girls and announcing their news to their friends.

At lunch when Clary explained to the others what had happened and that they would now be cheerleaders, the boys cracked jokes about joining the football team, although Clary had a feeling Jordan and Julian might actually do so.

When it was time for gym, Clary and Izzy changed and met the boys outside the locker room to head into the gym. As usual the group was laughing and enjoying themselves until Jace and Sebastian walked straight through the line of friends causing much annoyance. Clary however was not going to let that ruin her mood and just continued the conversation.

Upon making it to gym, the coach told them they would be trying a new unit. The students would pair up and try to create their own sport. He explained that this would be an in-class and out-of-class activity, causing Clary to immediately look at Izzy to make sure they were both wanting to be partners and Izzy smiled and nodded confirming this.

Returning attention to the coach they heard him announce, "I will be picking the partners to try to make sure each pair has people with different athletic abilities based on the questionnaires you took yesterday." Clary's heart dropped this meant she couldn't be paired with Izzy, but hoped she had a chance with Magnus or Alec.

This hope was eliminated when the third pair called was Magnus and Alec. 'Well at least they have each other' Clary thought. Finally, the coach said her name and she waited to hear who her partner would be.

"Clary Fray and Jace Herondale." The coach announced. So, Clary had been wrong something could ruin her day.

"Don't worry Clary he really isn't that bad when he is alone and you can come to our house which is a plus." Izzy said trying to cheer her up. She returned a fake smile but still felt like her stomach was in a million knots.

Standing up, Clary walked over to Jace and as nicely as she could muster said, "Hey so I guess we're partners."

"Yup, lucky you." Said Jace with a wink.

"Can you not?" Asked Clary becoming annoyed again.

"Sorry" replied Jace actually seeming to mean it, "Let's just get started on this."

Moving on Clary grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the front and returned back.

"Okay let's brainstorm, maybe we can mix sports that we each like to make the new sport." Clary suggested. "I do gymnastics what about you?"

"I'm on teams for basketball, soccer, and football and I'm pretty good at lacrosse and volleyball too." Jace said sounding less like he was rubbing it in than Clary thought he would.

"Ok well we could do something where you have to like dive roll over things to score goals?" Clary suggested.

"That sounds good, or you do like trampoline floor basketball and have to stunt when you score." Jace suggested.

"That actually sounds pretty cool but as we have to present it, it might not be practical." Said Clary actually liking his suggestion.

"Yeah that's true, yours was pretty good we can stick to that." He finished before coach said it was time to change back out.

"Bye Fray try not to miss me too much until tomorrow." Jace said with his signature smirk.

Clary couldn't believe it he was actually being tolerable then went back to being rude. That's when she realized Sebastian standing behind Jace. Clary realized he must be putting on a show for him.

When Clary reached the locker room Izzy came up to her and asked, "See he probably wasn't that bad was he?", showing a little bit of fear in her voice.

"No, he was mostly fine until Sebastian was around." Clary assured her.

"Yeah that's sadly Jace for you. By the way my mom is making her amazing chicken parmesan tonight if you and the others want to come over tonight she said she could make enough." Izzy said in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah I'll definitely be there and I can probably get others to come as well." Clary said.

This caused Izzy to smile and the girls walked out into the hallway.

At the end of the day Clary had gotten all of her friends to agree to dinner at the Lightwood's and had let Izzy know so her mom could prepare.

When Clary, Maia and Emma arrived they were the first ones there. The house was huge and Clary hadn't seen one of the steps up to the front porch and had slipped but caught herself with her hand, scraping it in the process.

When Izzy let her in she told her what had happened and asked where the bathroom was to clean it up. Izzy had told her the nearest one was upstairs to the left, so she made her way there. When she was about to turn into the bathroom, she heard voices to her right and glanced that way.

In the room, she saw Jace playing with legos along with a young boy smiling and laughing. It was such an endearing sight that Clary audibly said "aww" causing both boys to look her way.

The young boy immediately raced to the door and asked, "Are you Clary?" to which Clary smiled and nodded, "I'm Max, I'm so excited to meet you Izzy, Alec, and Jace told me so much about you."

The Jace part caused Clary to raise her eyebrows in question. "Well it's so nice to meet you Max," Clary said hugging him, "I hope we can talk more tonight, but right now and need to go wash out my cut." She continued showing her hand.

Jace stood up at this and said, "Here I'll grab the first aid kit." He went out of the room before she could protest.

Clary turned to Max and said, "Well that's very nice of your brother."

"Yeah, he's always really caring like that, he's one of the best people in the world. I hope to grow up to be like him." Max said excitedly.

"I am sure you will grow up to be an amazing man." Clary said to Max not wanting to talk more about Jace as he had just returned.

Jace ushered Clary into the bathroom and told her to hold out her hand, to which she complied.

"This is probably going to sting, but it will be over soon." He said while wiping her cut with antiseptic to which she winced in pain, but he was right it only stung for a second or two. He then preceded to put Neosporin and a Band-Aid on the scrape.

"Thanks." Clary said now blushing at their close proximity.

"It was nothing I do it for Max all the time." He brushed off her compliment. Clary found herself wanting to believe he did it specially for her but shook her head out of her fog, remembering his jerky ways.

"We should probably head downstairs, everyone is probably here by now for dinner." Clary said.

"I didn't expect you to be okay with me eating with you guys." Clary almost felt sorry for the hope in his voice at the prospect of eating with them.

"Of course, I mean it is your house." Clary said with a reassuring smile.

They both walked downstairs earning weird looks until Max explained that Jace had helped Clary find the first aid kit.

Dinner went well and Clary found that she liked the other Lightwoods a lot, especially Max who actually reminded her a lot of Simon, especially when talking about comics. The whole group seemed to be enjoying themselves and Jace actually talked a little too in a nice way Clary hadn't expected from him.

When leaving they all said their goodbyes, most of them giving Alec, Izzy, and even Max a hug, but Jace had already said goodbye while walking upstairs. Once in the car the girls were silent at first and then Maia and Emma started to giggle.

"What?" Clary asked confused.

"We think Jace might like you, he stared at you all night nonstop." Said Emma still giggling.

"No way guys, he doesn't see me like that. I think we actually may have a chance of becoming friends though." Clary replied nonchalantly, however her heart had seemed to jump at Emma's comment.

"Okay just friends." Said Maia and then she loudly fake whispered to Emma, "For now."

**I am really excited for what is to come and hope you guys are too. Keep reviewing and if I haven't taken a suggestion yet it definitely doesn't mean I won't it is probably just going to come later**.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary and Jace were at the Lightwood's working on their project when all the sudden Jace looked right into her eyes.

Feeling self-conscious, Clary asked, "What? Did I do something?"

To which Jace responded "No, I just like looking at you. You know your beautiful Clary, right?" he then leaned in like he was going to kiss her but before he could, Kaelie, Aline, and Sebastian started laughing behind him chanting "Chubby Clary, Chubby Clary."

Clary woke up startled. Had she just almost had a dream about liking Jace, or had it just been an anxiety dream? She couldn't tell. Looking at the clock she realized it was only five so she tries going back to sleep until she had to wake up.

After tossing and turning for the rest of the night until her alarm clock went off, Clary decided she needed to dress extra cute to combat the bags under her eyes. She wore a chiffon gray dress with a loose ruffle at the bottom and on the sleeves and made sure to add a little concealer under her eyes in addition to her normal makeup routine.

When she walked downstairs Maia whistled and Emma raised her eyebrows.

"What a girl can't dress cute after a night of fit-full sleep?" Asked Clary slightly annoyed by their overreactions.

"Are you sure it's not for Jace?" Asked Emma.

Clary turned slightly red remembering her dream, "Of course not!" she said trying to be convincing.

"That's not what your blush says." Teased Maia.

Clary not wanting to continue the conversations told the girls they were going to be late if they didn't leave and blasted the music all the way to school.

Jace was sitting at the kitchen table once again letting his thoughts go to Clary. He had almost not recognized Clary when she first returned to school with her unfamiliar fiery attitude to match her familiar hair, but once he figured it out he couldn't get her out of his brain.

He had always held a little bit of interest her even when she was the invisible middle schooler who never talked to anyone. She could stare out the window all day and still manage to get A's on everything which had always made him jealous. She was simply put a talented person, and now after seeing her turn her life around he really did think she was capable of anything.

Jace had been distraught after what had happened freshman year. He could not believe his friends had bullied a girl out of school, but he didn't have the guts to drop them like Alec and Isabelle had, and he regretted that every day. Sometimes he wished he could just walk into the cafeteria, sit down with his adopted siblings, and not feel like his whole world was going to explode.

"Thinking about Clary again?" Asked Alec as he walked downstairs. Jace had told Alec about everything he was feeling but made him promise not to tell anyone.

"I still don't think the guilt is ever going to go away. Every morning I wake up fearing Kaelie will want to hurt her that day. She's a nice girl she doesn't deserve it but I'm glad she has friends now."

"I think you wish you could be one of her friends." Said Alec, trying to get Jace to finally stop his in school mean ways.

"You know I can't do that, it would put a target on all of your backs." Replied Jace sadly.

"Just a thought but maybe we don't mind if it got us the real Jace. Just saying." Alec stated as Izzy walked downstairs and Jace watched as they got in her car and drove away wishing he was in there.

"Miss me? I bet you couldn't stop thinking of this class all day just to see my face." Said Jace to Clary as she walked into gym, causing Sebastian to burst into laughter as he went to find his partner.

She knew he was going to do something like this even after last night, but it didn't weaken the hurt that came with it.

"You know I was thinking about you and this class a lot today," she began her reply causing his eyebrow to raise, "had to prepare because no matter how late it is it's still too early for your cockiness." She dazzled him with her best replica of his signature smirk.

"Miss Fray how you wound me." He replied with a smile, "How's your hand by the way?"

"So now you care?" Clary returned visibly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, really. How is it though?" He said returning to the nice guy he could clearly only be behind closed doors.

"It's fine, it was just a scratch, you know that."

"Still what kind of nurse would I be if I didn't check on my patients." He laughed out.

"Why do you do that?" Clary finally got up enough nerve to ask.

"Do what?" he responded clearly confused.

"Pretend to be a different person when your friends are around. You're a nice guy you should be proud." Said Clary.

Jace opened his mouth to respond, however right then the coach came up and told them to make sure they were working.

Jace couldn't stop thinking about what Clary had asked him. He didn't realize that she knew he had been putting up a front. She just got him in a way others didn't, and part of him believed that she knew on a deep level why he acted the way he did.

When he got home that day he went for Alec's room but he wasn't there and it seemed like Isabelle wasn't either. He felt like now he was losing them at home like he had lost them at school with them becoming so close to their new friend group.

Jace thought about calling Kaelie or Sebastian, but he wasn't in the mood to put up his school front and he was beginning to become sick of Kaelie trying to get together even though he had told her a million times he wasn't interested in anything past a hookup.

While sitting on his bed Jace heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called out.

"HI, I'm sad." It was Max and he really did look sad.

"What's wrong little man?" Asked Jace patting the spot on the bed next to him to indicate that Max should sit.

Doing just that, Max continued, "I feel like Alec and Magnus are never home anymore. Why can't they just host everything so I can join."

"Yeah it is a lot quieter here. I think sadly Clary likes to host but hopefully we can have them over sometimes too." Jace replied in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah I want her to come over more." Said Max dreamily.

"Who Clary?" Jace asked with a laugh.

"Yes she's so pretty and nice, and she's the first person outside of our family I have ever seen make you really smile." In that Moment Jace realized Max was right.

Max went to go do his homework, but Jace couldn't concentrate because he had finally come to the realization that he may actually like Clary as more than a project partner or even a friend. Most of all though, he realized that he had felt this way for as long as he knew her and it took Alec and Max to help him realize this.

Clary was once again in the pool with all of her friends. She could not think of anything more fun than this. That's when she realized however, that she kind of wished Jace was there. Actually, she really wished he was there. She missed him, even though she had seen him just a couple hours before. Maybe Maia and Emma were right, Jace might actually be on his way to winning her heart.

**Hope everyone liked the chapter. Shout out to Jling I really enjoyed writing Jace's POV and there will be more in future chapters especially when emotions are concerned. Also please keep reviewing and following, so thankful for the support.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was once again Monday morning and Clary was not happy to be back at school after her fun weekend, but today was the first day of cheer/ gymnastics practice so she tried to use those thoughts to get through the day.

Walking into school she saw Alec and Isabelle talking to Jace in front of the school doors. Uncharacteristically, Jace said hello to all of Clary's friends and her while holding the door open for them.

Confused by the events of the morning, Clary immediately questioned Izzy in first period.

"What was with Jace this morning? He wasn't acting like normal home Jace." Clary asked with skepticism.

"Last night Jace and Alec had some deep talk and he even asked to drive with us today. I don't know what it is but I'm not going to question it as I have been wanting him to make this change for years." Izzy explained excitedly.

Clary nodded in understanding and decided to follow Izzy's lead and not question Jace's change. She knew it was unlikely, but part of her wanted to believe she could be one of the main reasons for his change. They were just becoming friends though, he wouldn't make such a drastic change for an "almost friend".

Clary's internal vow not to question Jace's actions ended when he sat down with them at lunch. She could not believe it but she wanted him to feel welcome so she immediately started up conversation with him.

"Hey, nice to have you join us! How's your day going?" Clary asked trying to seem as normal as possible, but for some reason her heart was racing.

"Glad to be here. My day is going well, I feel like it might turn out to be one of my favorite days yet." He replied.

"And why is that?" Clary asked genuinely curious.

"I just feel like for the first time in school I'm doing things I enjoy.", he turned a little red and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know it probably sounds weird. I don't know."

Clary clearly seeing his embarrassment responded, "I totally get it, that's how I felt when I switched schools freshman year I finally got to be me and show everyone who I really am."

"Yeah exactly." He seemed so happy and Clary felt the urge to do anything to keep him that way, however she knew it would end quickly when she saw Kaelie, Sebastian, and Aline approaching their table.

"Jace what are you doing sitting with Raggedy Anne and her band of misfits?" Kaelie asked immediately going for Clary.

"Some of these 'misfits' used to be our friends." Jace retorted pointing at his adoptive siblings.

"And they chose to become the losers they are. I know you have better sense than that Jacey. Clary may not be chubby anymore but that definitely doesn't make her pretty or cool." Aline piped in.

Clary's friends immediately went to comfort her, but she was holding her own. "What makes you guys think that you are any cooler than we are? Some of you are on the cheer/ gymnastics team and so are we, you guys have football players and so do we. You have no right to treat others as if they are lower than you when they are not." Clary said in a loud and steady voice attracting a lot of attention, although in the moment she didn't care.

"This is your last chance Jace are you coming to our table or are you staying with Carrot top and the loser brigade?" Sebastian said finally putting in his word.

Jace looked at Clary with clear pain in his eyes, but he broke her attempt at a comforting gaze and stood up gathering his lunch. With a quick mouthing of sorry he walked away with the horrible trio leaving Clary dumbstruck.

"I don't understand, he was finally changing." Said Izzy clearly distraught with tears in her eyes.

Alec put his arm around her and whispered into her ear leading Izzy to nod and sniffle trying to stop her tears.

Clary didn't know what he said but there must have been a reason they were both aware of for why Jace acted the way he did. She felt her heart clench. She wasn't even close with the boy and yet he already seemed to cause a crack in her heart that she knew would soon break.

The rest of the day the gang was all in a funk. They couldn't understand what had happened and a lot of their pain was for Clary who had taken the brutal words from the trio face on. They knew that Clary didn't get along with Kaelie and the others but they couldn't understand why, and Clary didn't know the answer to give to them.

By the time the final bell rang, Clary had become determined, she would show everyone that being mean and rude is what made people losers and therefore, Kaelie, Aline and Sebastian were the biggest losers of all.

Boarding the bus to gymnastics practice, Clary sat with Izzy and Maia sat with Helen all next to each other. The girls were chatting when they overheard a loud Kaelie say, "I can't believe coach let them on the team, honestly I can't believe the principal let them transfer from their dorky private school."

Clary saw a tear forming in Helen's eyes but quickly said quietly, "We are such better gymnasts, even slightly out of practice, don't let their words hurt us push them back with our actions."

After getting off the bus a group of girls came up to them and one of them told the girls, "That was honestly so rude of Kaelie and Aline, I promise most of us aren't like that."

Clary and her friends were very thankful for the apology and started talking to the others forming what seemed like immediate friends. She was happy to now have her group and friends on the team.

Coach decided that todays practice would be all about gymnastics and told the girls to put everything they had into it. Therefore, Clary did.

She had been best in state on floor and bars and showed everyone just why. Although she wasn't quite as good as Helen on the beam or Maia on the Vault, she put up a fair fight and was cheered excessively by her teammates at the end of each trick. After everyone had tried tricks in all the areas, and the cheerleaders receiving some help from the gymnasts, coach had them all sit in a circle.

"We will be electing a cheerleading captain and a gymnastics captain, as everyone has showed their gymnastics skills and gotten a chance to bond over stretching and conditioning, I think now would be a good time to decide."

Coach then passed around small slips of paper and pens to all the girls and told them to write the name of the person they would want to be captain. After collecting it she went to count it in another room to be fair.

Kaelie loudly turned to Aline and said, "Don't worry I'm sure you will beat out the other pathetic excuses for gymnasts here and I will win for cheer and we will rule this squad." Both girls giggled.

Clary turned to the other girls clearly enraged. "I hope anyone but her wins." Leading her friends to mimic Kaelie and Aline's giggles.

Coach returned and said, "It seems our captain is one of our new girls," this caused Clary and her friends to grow excited purely out of the idea of beating Aline. "Clary Fray, I'm excited to work with you."

Clary's jaw dropped, she had wanted Aline to lose, but she had not expected to win. She was so excited though and as the other girls clapped it seemed her vote was clearly majority.

Many girls came up to her after practice to congratulate her and her excitement grew. That was until she felt someone bump into her shoulder.

"Watch your back Raggedy Anne, you may have won gymnastics captain, but I was cheer captain last year and there is no chance of that changing." Kaelie hissed at her.

Clary just rolled her eyes and got excited to cheer with her friends. She couldn't wait to tell all her friends, but felt worried that Jace would avoid her even more now. She was not looking forward to PE tomorrow.

**Sorry for the late update, I have had quite the busy week but it should calm down after Tuesday for a while. Thanks for reading and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost the end of the day but it was the moment Clary was dreading the most. She had made it to the locker room and changed but now it was time to actually go into PE class. Jace had avoided her all day and his "friends" had given her glares through it all, especially Aline who was still upset about losing gymnastics captain.

Walking into the big room she immediately directed her path towards her friends hoping somehow, they would not break into partners just for one day. She had no such luck however, as before she could even greet her friends, the coach told them it was time to get into their pairs.

For once it seemed like Jace had nothing cocky to say but it was worse because he seemed to have nothing to stay at all. He wouldn't even make eye contact for the first ten minutes of class and Clary tried not to force it. That was until the coach announced that today was the last class they would be spending on their projects and the rest of it must be done outside of school.

As the students weren't allowed electronics in the gym, they were told to write down their contact information for their partner and given a loose itinerary of when they should meet, including a partner shopping day to buy the supplies for the sport they were creating.

"Ok so I think we should just pick two days to get this done so we don't have to spend too much time on it." Clary said to which Jace just nodded.

"Well I have meets on Saturdays so do Sundays work for you?" Once again Clary's question was received with a simple nod.

"What I'm so uncool you can't even say a word to me?" Asked Clary finally getting truly mad.

"Sure, Sunday works. Better?" Jace asked quite rudely.

"Whatever." Now mad, although probably more relating to his actions the day before, Clary focused on making a list of what was left to do in their project. She had a strong urge to make the last task state 'be a better person', but withheld. He had already tried that anyways and it clearly hadn't worked.

When the whistle indicating it was time to go to the lockers was finally blown, neither of the partners said goodbye. Clary sped into the locker room nearly knocking people over in the process.

"Clary are you ok?" Asked Izzy clearly scared of what Clary's reaction was going to be.

"No, he's just so aggravating. He won't even talk to me like what happened was my fault. I thought we were finally going to be friends, but no. At least, now I know the truth I guess." Clary's words rushed out of her mouth and before she knew it tears were dripping down her face. "I'm sorry they are angry tears." Clary excuses herself but Izzy knowingly nodded and wrapped her into a hug.

"Trust me I know the anger and disappointment. It gets better with time." Realizing the bell was going to ring soon the girls went to change.

At the end of the day it was time for cheer practice. Also, the time to pick cheer captain. Clary was nervous because she couldn't imagine working with Kaelie and didn't know what she would do if Kaelie was her co, so she just looked out the window the entire time on the way to practice not wanting to think about it

She worked her hardest, however, to try to focus on learning to cheer rather than on Kaelie, almost being able to block her out completely. However, every time Kaelie stepped into her view, she immediately felt the anger she had been trying to push down all day swell back up and had to try to focus on counting out the steps in her head in order to not completely fall apart.

After two hours of practice and Clary being dropped multiple times as a flyer, she hated heights but couldn't argue as she was the smallest girl on the team, the cheer was actually looking good and the coach decided to call it a day.

Once again, the team was given instruction to vote for their captain and after Clary's constant, loud commentary during practice about how good of a cheerleader Izzy was, she hoped there was a chance she would not have work with Kaelie.

After counting the votes, the coach walked to the center of the floor, "Before I announce the results we have to do another quick vote but we can raise our hands for this one. So, raise your hand if you would be fine having two captains for cheer, meaning three captains total."

As this did not seem like an idea that was hard to get on board with almost everyone, other than Kaelie and Aline, raised their hands.

"Okay then as there was a tie in votes and majority of the team is fine with adding an extra captain you cheer captains will be Kaelie," Clary's heart sunk, "And Isabelle. Congrats girls." The coach ended her statement and Clary seemed to feel a weight lifted off of her, because while she would have to deal with Kaelie she would have Izzy by her side.

Clary and Maia immediately tackled Izzy in congratulations and went on and on about how fun this year was going to be with 2/3 of the leadership being Clary and Izzy.

"Even though I had hoped Kaelie would lose, I'm so happy both of you won, you girls are going to lead our team to a double victory I just know it." Exclaimed Maia.

"Aww," Izzy began, "I love having friends like you guys this is going to be my best year of high school yet."

The girls hugged again and it was time to get on the bus. After they were on their way back to school and some of the excitement had died down, Clary pulled out her phone to see if she had missed anything important. There were a lot of texts in her friend's group message, but they were all light hearted and mostly just funny gifs they kept sending back and forth which caused Clary to smile. Her smile was wiped of quickly though when she saw a text from an unknown number.

'Hey, it's the most stunningly attractive guy in school. What time did you want to do the assignment this weekend?' Clary was immediately angered by the amount arrogance he could fit into one sentence.

She cleverly typed back, 'Sorry Jonathan," referencing another good-looking male from school, although admittedly not as good looking as Jace, "I didn't realize we had an assignment together and have plans to work with Jace on our PE class project this weekend.'

Clary smiled to herself after sending the text laughing at what she imagined his face would be when he received the text as well as his attempt to answer back.

However, her replied quickly and in an unaffected manner, 'Oh, you're right I should have said the most stunningly attractive guy in the world, as Jace Herondale is second to no one. But seriously when are you free to work this weekend?'

'Well we don't start our meets until next week so I can do Saturday after practice around 2 or Sunday any time after 12.' Clary responded ignoring his cocky attitude.

'How about 3 on Saturday my house?'

'Works for me'

"Who are you texting?" Asked Izzy curiously.

"Your lovely brother." Clary answered sarcastically, "I have to come over to work on the project Saturday at four."

"Ooh yay I was about to ask you to come over around 8, my parents are gone this weekend so I've decided to throw a party, but now you can just bring your stuff when you come over and we can get ready after."

"Okay but promise no human Barbie, and text the details to the group."

"I will make no such promise, we are going to make you look hot as hell, but I will text out the details."

With that they got off the bus and parted ways and as Clary walked with Maia to her car she couldn't help but worry about what was to come this weekend with so much time spent with Jace.


End file.
